A company or an enterprise may provide various services across a network to serve a variety of clients. Some of these clients may satisfy the security requirements of the enterprise while others may access the resources of the enterprise from networks, services or locations which may not be safe. The enterprise may choose to allow some or all the clients to access the resources, but may decide to protect sensitive information relating to the resources of the servers from some, or all, of the clients. Similarly, an enterprise may decide to protect sensitive information relating to the users from some, or all, of the servers based on the ability of a server to prove its identity or authenticity, which may be more critical if some of these servers are hosted on the Internet and are accessed through a secure socket layer (SSL) VPN proxy for instance. Managing when and how to provide access to resources can be challenging.